


Quick Hits

by messinadress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinadress/pseuds/messinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something because I miss Tommy so much :(<br/>And I'm 99% Tommy and Felicity would be friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you like Tommy?”,Oliver questioned hopping down off the salmon-ladder.  


Where is this coming from?,Felicity thought before answering, “Um… well sure, he’s a good guy and occasionally hooks me up with free wine, I definitely like that a lot. I’d like to think he considers me a friend, I consider him to be a friend Where’s this coming from Oliver?”  


Where is this coming from? That is a good question, he shouldn’t care that they’re friends but when he saw them talking at the bar yesterday he saw red. It was probably because Tommy was dating Laurel and he wanted to make sure that Tommy wasn’t screwing around on her, the way he did in the past. Yeah, that’s it he told himself. 

“Nowhere, you know he’s dating Laurel right?”  


“Yes, Oliver I know that he’s dating Laurel, Gorgeous Laurel but you’re aware men and women can be friends right?” she said sardonically.  


“Tommy has never had female friends before.”  


“There’s a first time for everything. Besides I doubt you ever had female friends until now either.”  


He looked confused, “Oh god, my mistake I thought you and I were friends, or could be friends. Sorry.”  


“Hey,we are friends", he said while cupping her cheek to get her to look at him, “And you’re right I never had a female friend until now.”  


After an hour of silence, him training, her running updates, he spoke up again, “Sorry if I upset you. I’m glad you and Tommy are friends I know you’re not trying to steal him from Laurel or anything, I just…. it was none of my business.”  


“You’re right it isn’t”, she said with a smile, “I’m gonna head out the rest of the updates can wait till later.”

She came up to him, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “Thanks for the apology. Goodnight Oliver.” He was certain he was blushing and he definitely felt something stir within him when she whispered in his ear.

He sat in the dark for a long time after he realized,he was jealous of Tommy but not because he relationship with Laurel but because of his friendship with Felicity.

The next day she came down the steps and gave him a big smile. Yep, he was screwed.


	2. Matchmaker in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy sees what Oliver and Felicity do not.

“Do you like Felicity?”, Tommy asked Oliver one night when they were in the office counting money.

Tommy still not 100% fine with Oliver being the Hood, but Felicity talked to him and made him realize Oliver wasn’t a bad person, he was helping the city and he and Oliver were best friends and she said that quote “Has to mean more than Oliver dressing in leather and shooting his arrows into people sometimes”.  
When he relayed the conversation to Oliver,he smiled and shook his head.He actually smiled, he hadn’t seen Oliver smile since he returned. Sometimes he would just watch the two of them and smile to himself because neither one of them knew, at least not yet. 

Felicity knocked on the door, “Ah.. speak of the devil.”  
“Oh no, I’m Jewish,we don’t believe in the devil… although once I went as the devil to a costume party in college, and this bastard grabbed my ass and said I’d take a trip to hell tonight with you baby. Like who even says something like that. Please stop me someone.”  


Oliver places his hand on her shoulder and she stops babbling just like that. It isn’t the first time either it happens almost every time she goes off on a tangent. 

“You didn’t answer my question Ollie.”  
“Oh, I totally interrupted didn’t I? I’m sorry I just came to say goodnight.”  
“You want a ride Felicity?,Oliver spoke up.  
“God, yes. I would love a ride.” Tommy chuckled, obviously replaying her words in her head, she added, “Home. A ride home would be good. Thank you. Goodnight Tommy.” 

“Goodnight and Felicity”, she turned around, “I’m sure you can talk Oliver into to giving you a ride sometime”, he said with a wink. 

They both turned red and walked rapidly out the door before Tommy could say anything else.


	3. Matchmaker in the Making Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's better with Tommy

"So Felicity, do you like Ollie?", Tommy ask one night while she was all the bar drinking her third, no fourth glass of wine.  
He was getting really fed up with the two of them. He was seriously considering locking them in a closet together.  


"First of all, ew.. to the nickname. I get it's a shortened version of Oliver,but I could never call him that. Second of all, what gave you the impression I like Oliver,yes all the shirtlessness is excellent. And, get me started on the salmon ladder. Why is it called a salmon ladder? Do you know Tommy?"  


"No I do not. Ask Oliver."  


She continued drinking and continued talking about Oliver.  


"Oliver owes me a bottle of wine. I helped with some green business,well he came up with a terrible lie as a cover story,but he promised me wine but he has never gave me any",she pouted.  


"Come on let's go downstairs, I'm getting Oliver to take you home."  
"Take me home... uh no definitely not",she leaned in and whispered, "I don't think I have sexy underwear on. Let me check."  


Tommy was laughing until he saw her reaching for her dress. He slid across the bar and stopped her. Just then Oliver came up the stairs, he frowned upon seeing Tommy and Felicity together.  


"We were just coming down, Felicity's a little drunk and you need to take her home."  
"Tommy, I still need to check."  


She reached her dress again, "Ollie NOW!!"


	4. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy trying to push Oliver to open his eyes, Felicity is oblivious.

“You have a date tonight Felicity?, Oliver choked out. He could not even look at her fearing she would see sadness in his eyes.  


“Um.. yeah, Tommy said I needed one night away from the green business, he um.. said he knew a guy. It was either a date with an actual human being or a date with Netflix. Tommy said he was making the choice for me and he picked the actual date- date.”

TOMMY!! he thought angrily but he could not let her she how upset he was. 

“That’s great Felicity”, he said through gritted teeth, “You definitely deserve a night off.”  
“Thanks Oliver, for the record you do too. Every Clark Kent needs him a Lois Lane.”  
He smiled, “Well look at that finally a reference I understand. But, I’m more of a Spiderman fan.”  
“Well your own Mary Jane then” 

I already found her, and she’s about to go on a date with another man, and I’m about to kill my best friend.


	5. What you're looking for has been here the whole time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Oliver have a conversation...

He watched as Felicity left to get ready for her date, when he was sure she was gone he went upstairs to confront Tommy.

“Why did you set Felicity up on a date?”

Tommy put down the bottle he was holding and made his way over to Oliver ushering him downstairs. He knew Oliver would be upset, but he needed to see Felicity wasn’t gonna be single forever and he would either have man up or let her go. 

Once they were in the Foundry, Tommy turned toward Oliver, "Because she works hard at BOTH of her jobs, she deserves a night off.”  
“I don’t disagree”,Oliver interjected.  
Tommy continued, “And maybe she needs or wants to get laid.” 

Oliver just stared at Tommy, the thought of any other man besides him touching her,in that way,made his stomach turn.  
“Who?”,he finally asked.  
“Carter Bowen, he’s in town for a few days."  
“CARTER BOWEN. Are you serious?”  
“Relax, it’s just a date. Why do you care who Felicity spends her time with?”  
“Because Carter’s a douche, you and I both know that. I just… don’t want to see her get hurt”,he finished lamely.  


“Are you sure that’s all it is?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about, the fact that you’re so jealous I wouldn’t be surprised if you put an arrow in him.”  
“I’m considering it.”  


“Look Ollie, you’re my best friend but Felicity has become one too, and you either have to admit how you feel about her or let her go man.”  
“She deserves better than me”,he whispered.  
He put his arm on Oliver’s shoulder and said,“Somehow I doubt she would see it that way.”  


The sound of the code being punched in startled the both.  
Felicity entered looking gorgeous. Tommy let out a whistle and Oliver just stared at her too amazed to speak.  


Tommy kissed Felicity on the cheek and whispered in her ear,“You look stunning Smoak. Hey Ollie I got to get back up there, just think about what I told you. Oliver nodded.  
“Use your words”,he mouthed as he headed up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing these. I sometimes imagine how Arrow would be with Tommy,amazing I'm sure. Thank you for the kudos & comments, they make my day.


	6. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thank you guys for reading (And hopefully enjoying it) -xoxo

“Wow, you look beautiful Felicity.”  
“Why thank you Mr. Queen”

Not knowing what else to say he asked,“So are you excited for the date?”  
He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer though.

“Between you and me, I’d much rather be at home watching Netflix and eating Chinese”,she said with a smile.  
A wave of relief crashed over him. She was just going because Tommy made her, not because she wanted to. 

He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard her say, “I better go. See you tomorrow.”  
“Wait”, he said before he could stop himself,”You can’t go.”  
She looked at him when a mixture of shock and confusion.”You’re not making any sense Oliver. Why not?”  
He ran his hands through his hair, “Carter Bowen is a complete tool and Tommy’s an idiot for setting you up with him.” 

Suddenly anger flashed in her eyes, “Why because I’m just an IT girl and why would someone like him be seen with someone like me?”  
“No, Felicity it’s not like that at all.You’re way more than just an IT girl. God I messed this up already I knew it.” 

“Knew what?”  
“I lied. You can’t go because I don’t want you to go.”  
“Oh.”  
“You deserve better Felicity. Better than him. Better than me.”  
“Don’t you think I should have a say in this”,he nodded, fearing she was going to go on her date with Carter. 

She grabbed his hand. “I choose you. And you deserve me. You’re the best and most deserving man I’ve ever known.”  
“Just so you know, He is really a complete tool.”

Her laughter filled the Foundry it was the most beautiful sound her ever heard.  
“Come on”, he said, “I believe we have a date with Netflix and Chinese.”  
“Sounds like the perfect date to me.” 

As they were walking out the door hand and hand, Tommy spotted them. With a smug smile he winked at them and gave a thumbs up to Felicity. She winked back and shrugged at Oliver when she saw the confused look on his face.


End file.
